mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: (Burn), Savior of the Republic Episode 2
Burn landed on Mustafar to find his new Jedi Friend who he had beat the two Dark Jedi with and rescued the president of Anaxes with, to converse with them about possibly raiding a series of bases in Hutt Space thought to be aiding the CIS. He instead heard and saw the Jedi with a group of Dark Jedi. He kneeled and was given the right to replace the dark Jedi he killed. Then he slashed the Jedi Prisoner they had. Burn ran back to his ship and took off. Coruscant His friend came to his part, walked in and Burn closed the extra doors, not saying a word. He then turned to his friend and walked over and said Surrender. The friend was confused and Burn sensed it and said I saw you on Mustafar, I have eyes everywhere you traitor. I am asking you to surrender or lethal force will be used. the friend made a face of fury and told Burn Join me blast you, we can rule. and Burn did not say a word, thinking it too foolish to deserve a reply. The Friend shot lightning but Burn deflected it, activating his lightsaber and then they charged each other, dueling crazily. Burn was pushed back but struck back with great strength, eventually sending his friend's lightsaber's flying. Burn then tried to slash them but the friend dodged and grabbed his hands and got him to drop his lightsaber. Burn had lightning shot at him and fell back, rolling across the room but grabbed his lightsaber back with the force and continued to duel the traitor. They locked extremely closely and Burn kicked them several times and tried to bring his lightsaber down on their head but entered a lock and ended up cutting their lightsaber. The enemy shot Burn's lightsaber out of his hand with lots of force lightning, more this time. Burn dove (Diving has been shown to dodge lightning, as when Windu fought Talzin) away from the lightning and then kneeled, and force pulled the enemy down and tried to smash his fists into their face but was rolled away. The two Jedi bought got up quickly and Burn went to grab his lightsaber with the force but received a kick to the face and an elbow to the chest, sending him back. Burn then managed to kick the enemy in the side, throwing them into the window and then with his left hand, grab the back of their neck to hold them in place and used his right elbow to elbow their upper body through the window and then he struggled to lift their legs out too, letting them fall to their death screaming. Temple guards stationed discovered the body and contacted Drallig. Windu went about investigating and called in the CSF who determined he fell from Burn's room. Several CSF officers knocked on Burn's door and he let them in and as they stormed in moved back, lightsaber activated. Windu went in too with Drallig and Luminara. A CSF captain also came in, backing the Jedi with two pistols. Burn demanded to know what was going on and was accused of treason. He explained the situation and Luminara sensed he was telling the truth and voiced her senses to the others, who stood down. Drallig apologized but stayed behind with Burn to discuss how the Jedi had fought. Burn explained He learned a lot from his master as a Padawan probably, he was a good fighter. and Drallig said The only thing he learned today was how to become one with the force. and left. Burn closed the door and went to his computer to see the holonet. End That was the final part of Star Wars: (Burn), Savior of the Republic, next is Yarn's Peril.